THE BRANDALS
by kyumin203101
Summary: lika-liku kehidupan sekelompok anak remaja yang mencari jati diri dan menjalani progres menjadi dewasa di tengah gelimangan harta dan status sosial. KYUMIN HAEHYUK YEWOOK
1. Chapter 1

THE BRANDALS

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Official Pair

Summary : lika-liku kehidupan sekelompok anak remaja yang mencari jati diri dan menjalani progres menjadi dewasa di tengah gelimangan harta dan status sosial

KYUMIN-KYUMINFANFICTION-GS-CHAPTERFF-SCHOOLERA

GIDEHAE DO JHOWA LETS GO

-000-

Pagi di hari senin adalah hari keramat dan hari yang paling dibenci hampir semua orang. Hari dimana semuanya akan kembali dimulai. Mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Begitu juga pagi hari yang menyebalkan bagi seorang namja yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya. Tak dihiraukannya bunyi ketukan pintu dan panggilan lembut namun tegas dari seseorang diluar kamarnya.

"berhenti mengetuk pintu ku atau kalian akan aku pecat sekarang juga''ujar sang namja

"maaf tuan muda ini sudah pagi saatnya bangun dan pergi ke sekolah"ujar seseorang dari luar

"sekolah itu milik keluarga ku kalau pun aku terlambat aku tidak perduli"

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN TURUN SEKARANG JUGA " teriak seorang yeoja di dalam kamarnya. Cho kyuhyun namja yang dipanggil, namja yang tadinya tetap asik dengan selimutnya terjolak kaget dan bangun tempat tidurnya

"aish bisakah tidak teriak pagi-pagi eomma?"

"bisa, kalau kau langsung bangun saat pak kang mengetuk pintu mu"

"baik-baik aku bangun. Sudah keluar sana aku mau mandi dan pakaian"

"baik, awas kau tidur lagi. Eomma dan appa tunggu dibawah"

Setelah itu kyuhyun mandi dan keluar lengkap dengan pakaian sekolah dan tas ransel serta tak lupa earphone yang menggantung di lehernya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga untuk memulai sarapan dengan kedua orang tuanya

"pagi appa" sapa kyuhyun

"pagi nak. Ayo lekas makan agar kau tak terlambat ke sekolah'' ujar sang appa

"walaupun aku terlambat tetap tidak ada yang berani menghukumku appa''

"dasar evil jangan selalu menyala gunakan nama keluarga kita dengan hal yang tidak baik. Kau akan menghancurkan martabat keluarga cho. cho idiot'' sembur sang eomma

"benar nak. Jangan begitu belajarlah menjadi dewasa setidaknya bertanggung jawab akan diri mu sendiri. Kau kan nantinya akan menjadi penerus appa''

"baik lah appa tapi untuk kali ini biarkan aku berbauat semua hal yang dilakukan anak pada umumnya aku juga ingin menjadi anak remaja normal"

"boleh saja kyu tapi jangan kelewatan batas " kata sang eomma

"baik nyonya cho" sarapan pagi itu pun berjalan begitu hikmat sampai suara kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"aku selesai. Aku berangkat dulu eomma appa"

"belajar yang rajin arra jangan buat ulah yang berlebihan"

"baik appa"

"jangan mengebut bawa mobilnya kyu" pesan sang eomma

"hem" jawab kyuhyun sambil berlalu

"kapan sih anak itu bersikap sopan. Dingin sekali jadi manusia" ujar heechul

"seperti kau tidak saja" kata hangeng sang suami pada sang istri

Dengan mengendarai mobil Audi R8 kyuhyun melaju menuju sekolah nya. Sesampainya di sekolah kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobil nya di tempat khusus yang tersedia hanya untuk 5 mobil di sekolah ini. Satu punya nya dan 4 lagi punya teman-teman nya. Oh jangan menyangka tempat lain untuk kepala sekolah atau guru. Ingat kyuhyun bahkan punya status lebih tinggi dari kepala sekolah sekali pun begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Setelah memakai earphone nya dia berjalan menuju salah satu kelas terlalu berisik kalau tidak menggunakan benda penyumpal telinga itu. Dia benci ketika dia berjalan selalu menjadi bahan teriakan para yeoja gila dan cibiran iri dari para namja. Berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kelas, kepalanya mencari-cari sosok yang ingin dijuumpainya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat sosok yang di carinya masih asik menulis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalau kalian bisa melihat sosok yang perhatikan kyuhyun adalah seorang yeoja mungil tapi seksi dengan rok sekolah yang agak mini dan ketat serta seragam sekolah yang mencetak bentuk badan dan dada sintalnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja sang yeoja tadi.

"tidak bisa mengerjakannya eoh? Dasar pabbo" ujar kyuhyun membuat sang yeoja terkejut karena terlalu serius dengan bukunya

"eoh oppa sejak kapan disitu''

"sebelum abad masehi chagi"

"aish oppa berlebihan. Ah karena ada oppa jadi ini akan lebih mudah. Oppa kerjakan tugas matematika ku ne. Ini sulit sekali membuat kepala ku mau pecah saja"

"mana ada yang sulit kau saja yang tak mahir dengan angka-angka chagi"

"nah kalau oppa sudah tau cepat kerjakan tugas ku ne setelah itu kita sarapan di kantin. Minnie lapar"

"tadi tidak sarapan? Ayo kita makan saja, tugas ini biarkan saja kalau tidak siap juga tidak masalah''

"oppa andwe minnie mau tugas minnie selesai dulu baru kita kekantin. Jangan terus begini oppa minnie tidak mau menjadi siswi yang semena-mena walau kita punya kedudukan disini"

"ne baiklah duduk disini dalam waktu 5 menit tugas mu akan selesai chagi"

"gomawo oppa" cup girang sang yeoja setelah mencium pipi kyuhyun. Dan benar saja dalam waktu 5 menit lebih 10 detik kyuhyun bisa menyelesaikan 8 tugas mateamtika.

"cha selesai. Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena tidak sarapan. Bumonim kemana eoh kok bisa mengizinkan mu ke sekolah tanpa sarapan" tanya kyuhyun sambil menuntun sang yeoja berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya

"eomma dan appa sedang di swiss oppa. Minnie tadi langsung pergi karena mau mengerjakan tugas dan lupa membawa bekal yang disediakan bibi kim" jawabnya sambil berjalan meranggulkan tangannya ke lengan kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian ah dimana pun kapanpun mereka selalu diperhatikan. Siapa yang tak iri dengan mereka berdua sepasang kekasih layaknya dari negeri dongeng. Sang yeoja cantik dan sang namja sangat tampan belum lagi dengan status sosialitas mereka.

Keadaan kantin lumayan ramai mungkin sebagian tidak mengisi perut dirumah. Kyuhyun dan sungmin sang kekasih langsung saja berjalan ke tempat yang dikhusus kan untuk mereka. Sebuah tempat di pojok dengan fasilitas layaknya cafe di dalam kantin. Ternyata teman-teman mereka sedang berkumpul dikantin

"tumben kalian disini" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak ada biasa terlalu malas di kelas yang berisik itu" jawab donghae sahabat kyuhyun

"benar bosan mendengar suara sok lembut tapi penuh kepura-puraan itu" jawab eunhyuk

"bukankah di tempat ini juga sama?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan sarapan sungmin

"tumben kau tidak sarapan kyu ahjumma kemana?"tanya ryeowook

"bukan aku tapi sungmin, dia lupa sarapan karena ingin lebih cepat sampai sekolah"

"kenapa sungmin ke sekolah cepat kyu" tanya yesung

"biasa tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas matematika"

"kemana baby ku itu sekarang"

"ke kamar mandi" setelah itu mereka berlima asik mengobrol. Mungkin kalian bertanya siapa mereka sebenarnya. Cho kyuhyun anak pengusaha sukses di korea dan asia memiliki kekasih 2 tahun lebih muda bernama Lee sungmin yang juga anak seorang konglomerat korea. Sedang kan lee donghae adalah sepupu kyuhyun yang memiliki kekasih bernama eunhyuk yang merupakan sepupu sungmin dan satu pasangan lagi kim yesung yang berpacaran dengan kim ryeowook. Mereka juga saudara dari kyuhyun karena kakek yesung dan kakek kyuhyun dan donghae adalah sepupu. Sedangkan ryeowook dia adalah teman dari relasi bisnis keluarga lee. Keluarga sungmin dan eunhyuk

"annyeong oppadeul dan eonnideul" sapa sungmin

"annyeong chagi. Wae tidak sarapan? Jangan begitu lagi eoh nanti ahjumma panik kalau tau kau begini lagi" ujar eunhyuk

"ne eonni mian tadi aku terburu-buru jadi lupa membawa bekal yang sudah disiapkan bibi kim. Eonni dan oppa tidak sarapan?

"tidak minnie saja yang makan uri oppa dan eonni akan menemani minnie" ujar yesung

Sungmin makan dengan tenang. Memang dia yang paling muda diantara mereka. Karena selaian dia kedua eonni dan ketiga oppa nya memiliki tahun kelahiran yang sama. Beruntung memang karena dia akan selalu dimanja dan disayang. Sungmin memakan potongan oatmealnya dengan lahap. Kyuhyun oppa nya selalu tau apa saja menu sarapan kesukaannya

"kemana susu vanila hangat mu kenapa lama sekali hanya membuat itu saja. Apa harus ke pasturi susu sapi dulu" ujar kyuhyun

"sabar oppa lagian minnie belum haus"

"benar kyu sabar sebentar" ujar donghae. Tetapi entah kenapa karena sungmin makan terlalu cepat atau menyendokkan porsi oatnya terlalu banyak akhirnya dia tersedak dan batuk

"uhuk-uhuk"

"aigoo sayang pelan-pelan"ujar eunhyuk.

"Pelayan kemana kau buat susu sungmin ? kenapa membuat itu saja sangat lama!" emosi kyuhyun. Sungmin terus terbatuk tidak ada yang bisa membantu karena mereka semua tidak memesan apapun cuman eunhyuk yang memesan hot cappucino dan itu minuman yang tidak boleh dikonsumsi sungmin. Ingat sungmin alergi caffein. Setelah berteriak sang pelayan denga cepat membawa susu sungmin, karena panas, terburu-buru serta takut, sang pelayan menumpahkan setengah susu hangat sungmin ke bawah dan mengenai kaki dan sepatu sungmin

"uhuk panas hiks" sungmin mulai menangis bukan cengeng batuk nya sangat sakit belum reda ditambah dengan kakinya yang tersiram air panas. Karena merasa keadaan menjadi rusuh akhirnya donghae berinisiatif ke dalam untuk mengambilkan air mineral untuk sungmin.

"dasar bodoh apa yang lakukan" ujar kyuhyun

"maaf tuan muda saya tidak sengaja"

"kau ingin dipecat eoh tak ingin makan nasi lagi? Ingin makan batu?''

"tidak tuan muda maaf saya benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"cepat angkat kaki dari sekolah ku"

"saya mohon jangan tuan"

"bibi sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam cepat. Tenang saja kau tidak dipecat "ujar ryeowook

"apa-apaan ini kim ryeowook" desis kyuhyun

"nanti saja mengurus yeoja itu bawa sungmin ke klinik sekolah. Kaki nya agak melepuh" ujar ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun terlalu emosi dan tidak melihat keadaan sungmin lagi. Sungmin masih terhisak di dalam pelukan eunhyuk dan bisa dilihat kakinya agak sedikit merah

"gwenchana chagi jangan menagis ne"

"perih oppa"

"ne oppa tau. Oppa bawa ke klinik kita beri obat di kaki minnie" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengendong sungmin ala bridal styl

"urus pelayan bodoh itu aku tidak mau tau" kata kyuhyun pada donghae dan yesung

"urus saja dulu minnie. Kangin ahjusi bisa mengamuk kalau tau badan minnie lecet karena orang lain" tegas eunhyuk yang tau tabiat pamanya

Di dalam perjalanan menuju klinik sungmin masih terisak dan memeluk leher kyuhyun. Para siswa/i lain melihat mereka berdua dengan heran terlebih lagi dengan sungmin yang menagis di gendongan kyuhyun. Diam dan melihat saja lebiih baik daripada bertanya atau akan merasakan akibatnya.

Kaki sungmin hanya melepuh biasa tetapi sepertinya akan lama mengering. Di karenakan kulit sungmin yang memang halus langsung terbakar karena panasnya air.

"yeoja bodoh kalau membawa nampan saja tidak bisa kenapa menjadi pelayan''

"sudahlah oppa jangan marah terus. Mungkin bibi tadi tidak sengaja"

"sengaja atau tidak kalau tau dia sedang bekerja seharusnya dia lebih berhati- hati"

"maafkan saja oppa ne jangan dipecat kasihan bibi itu"

"tidak ada alasan untuk mempertahankan orang seperti itu lee sungmin"

"oppa jangan begitu kasian. Dan juga jangan beritau eomma apalagi appa ne? Nasib bibi itu bisa lebih parah nanti" mohon sungmin

"baiklah tapi harus ada hal yang dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf dan kesempatan kedua"

"apa itu oppa tolong jangan aneh-aneh dan terlalu jahat oppa"mohon sungmin

"liat saja pada akhirnya dia yang akan memutuskan bertahan atau keluar" desis kyuhyun

TBC

Hello chingudeul. Aku kembali dengan cerita baru, suasana baru. Kali ini dengan teman school era. Lagi kangen baca kyumin yang anak sekolah begini. Ini ff chapter pertama aku semoga suka ya. Belum ke konflik ya. Dan juga mau bilang konfliknya juga gak rumit banget kok yah kisah-kisah manis,asem,pahitnya jadi anak sekolah aja. Jadi ABG gitu hahaha. Ayoo boleh dong ya minta saran nya di kotak review. See you next chap guys


	2. Chapter 2

THE BRANDALS

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Official Pair

Summary : lika-liku kehidupan sekelompok anak remaja yang mencari jati diri dan menjalani progres menjadi dewasa di tengah gelimangan harta dan status sosial

KYUMIN-KYUMINFANFICTION-GS-CHAPTERFF-SCHOOLERA

GIDEHAE DO JHOWA LETS GO

-CHAPTER 2-

Sungmin sedang asik mematut dirinya di dalam kamar. Hari ini dia akan pergi bermain dengan teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya. Sebenarnya sungmin sangat dilarang oleh para oppa dan eonni nya untuk berteman dengan orang lain selain mereka. Alasan yang sebenarya sangat logis "mereka tak sepenuhnya tulus ingin berteman dengan mu sungmin" tetapi sungmin juga memiliki alasan yang logis " aku tidak akan tau bagaimana sifat mereka yang sebenarnya kalau aku juga tidak berusaha dan ingin menjalin pertemanan dengan mereka" setelah mendengar kata-kata itu eunhyuk dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam. Sungmin juga tau bagaimana bersikap dan bagaimana menilai orang yah walaupun tetap saja baginya semua orang itu pasti punya sifat yang baik

Kejadian di kantin lalu juga pasti membuatnya sadar siapapun yang berusaha menyakitinya atau berbuat jahat dengannya akan merasakan hal yang mengerikan. Bibi kantin mungkin lebih baik memilih dipecat daripada harus dengan rela menyiram kakinya sendiri dengan air panas. Tapi begitulah semua orang hidup, perlu uang dan bibi itu lebih memilih menyiram kakinya dengan air panas sesuai dengan perintah dari kyuhyun daripada merasakan hidup luntang lantung dan tidak bisa makan

Setelah selesai dengan dandanannya sungmin keluar dengan menggunakan slim feet jeans warna hitam ditambah kemeja berwarna putih yang lumayan tipis dengan dipadukan boot shoes hitam. Kaki jenjang dan bentuk tubuh sungmin begitu menonjol hari ini. Sungmin menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asik membaca di ruang keluarga

"minne pergi dulu eomma"

"hati-hati chagi. Jangan asal bermain. Sebenarnya eomma sedikit tidak rela kau pergi tanpa kyuhyun ataupun yang lain" kata eomma sungmin leeteuk

"eomma aku juga ingin punya teman yang lain tidak hanya bermain dengan oppa dan eonni''

"selama mereka baik kau aman sayang, sekali mereka ketahuan berbuat aneh dan curang dengan mu appa tak akan memberi izin lagi" kata kangin appa

"ayay captain. Minnie pergi bye bye"

Waktu menunjukkan waktu petang dan memasuki malam. Sungmin dan teman-temannya sedang menikmati menyanyi di sebuah karaoke. Masih hal yang wajar dan maklum untuk sungmin. Mereka masih menunjukkan hal yang baik sampai salah satu teman mereka memesan alkohol

"kenapa kau memesan alkohol tiff?" tanya sungmin

"oh ayolah sayang malam ini tidak lengkap tanpa mabuk-mabukan" kata sooyoung. Sungmin bukan tidak pernah minum dan mabuk tetapi semua hal itu hanya boleh dia lakukan jika bersama kyuhyun dan yang lain. Karena kalau dia mabuk tidak akan ada yang bisa berbuat macam-macam kepadanya

"jangan menolak minum min atau kami akan marah" ujar yuri lagi

"baiklah tapi jangan berlebihan oke" ujar sungmin

"cheersss untuk kita semua" ujar mereka kompak. Mereka terlaru larut hingga tak sadar sudah mulai mabuk dan sungmin juga sudah hampir pingsan. Hingga pukul 10 malam mereka mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk pulang

"kau yang bayar ne min tagihannya"

"ne" sungmin langsung ke kasir dan membayar tagihan mereka yang mencapai 7jt. Sungmin tersenyum maklum karena mereka memesan room yang besar dan banyak cemilan serta beer. Setelah selesai sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari teman-temannya dan ternyata mereka sudah pergi ntah kemana meninggalkan sungmin. Sungmin berjalan dengan sempoyongan mengambil handphone untuk menyuruh supirnya menjemputnya di lobi. Karena sudah terlalu mabuk sungmin malah menjatuhkan handphone nya

"aish pecah aku jadi tidak bisa menelepon park ahjusi". Akhirnya sungmin Benjalan dan makin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sampai dia tertabrak oleh seorang pejalan kaki dan jatuh pingsan di jalan.

Di pagi hari di dalam sebuah mansion keadaan dibilang cukup menegangkan melihat sang pelaku utama sedang di sidanng

"sudah eomma bilang kan sungmin jangan pernah main dengan orang lain selain oppa dan eonni mu"

"maafkan aku eomma"

"kau ini bodoh atau apa lee sungmin. Sudah apa katakan jangan menyentuh alkohol jika tidak bersama appa eomma atau kyuhyun. Bahkan bersama kyuhyun saja appa masih kurang mengijinkan kalian minum. Kalau park ahjusi tidak punya firasat aneh kau tau apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Mau diculik orang atau bahkan diperkosa?

"appa jangan berkata begitu''

"kalau tidak mau kejadian itu terjadi jangan ulangi lagi atau dengarkan apa kata orang yang lebih dewasa"

"mianhae eomma appa minnie tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi"

"hah yasudah jangan diulangi lagi sayang eomma stress melihat kau pulang sudah tak sadarkan diri"

"minta maaf juga sama oppa mu karna dia semalam hampir seperti orang gila mencari teman-teman mu itu". Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tepat dimana kyuhyun dari tadi diam tak bersuara. Sungmin tau selain dari eomma dan appanya kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling menyeramkan saat sedang marah. Daritadi saja sungmin sudah tidak berani keluar karna ada kyuhyun.

"aku pinjam sungmin sebentar aboji eommanim" ujar kyuhyun

"ne kyu jangan pulang terlalu larut ne. Besok kalian sekolah" ujar leeteuk

"ne eommanim" setelah itu kyuhyun jalan keluar diikuti sungmin.

Di dalam mobil sungmin terus saja memanjatkan doa agar kyuhyun tidak menyeburnya dengan kata-kata pedas dan sinis

"mianhae oppa. Jangan diamkan aku begini lebih baik marah seperti eomma dan appa"

Hening kyuhyun diam tidak menunjukkan akan menjawab pertanyan sungmin. Kyuhyun tetap mengemudi sampai ke basecamp mereka. Se sampainya disana ternyata ada pasangan eunhyuk dan donghae

"hai sayang" sapa eunhyuk

"hai eonni hae oppa"

"ada apa dengan wajah mu kyu?" tanya donghae

"diam sajaa hae jangan berisik" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengambil minuman soda di mini bar. Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau sungmin mengikutinya

"oppa jangan diamkan minnie. Mianhae minnie gak akan mengulangi nya lagi. Minnie jamin tidak akan terjadi lagi. Lagian kan minnie tidak kenapa-kanapa oppa hanya pingsan"

"kau bilang pingsang hanya sungmin. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada orang jahat yang melukai mu bagaimana kalau kata abojie tadi benar terjadi. Kau tau bagaimana perasaan ku saat dihubungi eommanim kalau kau pingsan di pinggir jalan karna mabuk. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sungmin" emosi kyuhyun setelah melempar kaleng soda nya ke dinding

Mendengar suara kaleng di lempar kedinding dan suara teriakan kyuhyun pasangan haehyuk menyusul ke mini bar mereka

"minne kenapa menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau perbuat kyuhyun?''tanya eunhyuk

"tanya saja pada sepupu mu yang pintar itu lee hyukjae shi" skartis kyuyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan basecamp mereka

Sungmin menagis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan eunhyuk. Mereka menunggu sungmin agar tenang dan bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

"apa yang terjadi sayang? Kyuhyun tidak pernah marah padamu kalau emang kau tidak salah" kata eunhyuk

"benar chagi, kyuhyun tidak pernah tempamental kepada kita semua terlebih kepadamu" ujar donghae

"semalam minnie pergi bersama tiffani,yuri dan sooyoung. Kami pergi ke karoke bar dan sooyoung memesan bir. Awalnya aku tidak mau ikut minum eonni tapi mereka bilang akan marah kalau aku tidak ikut minum"

"dan akhirnya kau minum?"tanya donghae

"ne oppa dan juga ntah kenapa aku terbawa suasana sampai ikutan mabuk bersama mereka. Setelah pulang mereka menyuruhku membayar tagihan dan ketika selesai dari kasir aku mencari mereka ternyata mereka meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba menelepon park ahjusi agar menjemputku di lobi tapi karena pusing aku menjatuhkan ponselku dan tertabrak oleh pejalan kaki dan pingsan"

Donghae dan eunhyuk menahan napas mereka ketika mendengar cerita sungmin. Mereka juga merasa kesal dan marah terlebih kepada wanita penipu itu. Jadi mereka tidak heran kenapa kyuhyun berubah seperti orang kesurupan

"wanita gila mengajak mu pergi, menyuruh membayar bill dan meninggalkan mu. Awas mereka besok di sekolah" ujar eunhyuk

"wajar kyuhyun marah sungmin. Kau tau dia sayangnya seperti apa kepadamu. Sabar ne kyuhyun hanya masih terbawa emosi. Nanti minta maaf lagi oke" ujar donghae

"ne oppa. Boleh kah kalian mengantar aku ke rumah kyuhyun oppa. Minnie mau bertemu dengannya"

"baiklah cha ayo kita pergi" ujar donghae

Sesampainya disana mereka disambut oleh para maid yang mengatakan bahwa tuan muda mereka belum ada di rumah. Kedua orang tua kyuhyun sedang berada di belanda urusan bisnis. Pasangan haehyuk pulang terlebih dulu karena eunhyuk memiliki urasan lain dan meninggalkan sungmin sendiri. Sungmin langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun dan menelopon eommanya

"eomma hari ini minnie menginap dirumah kyu oppa ne"

"ada apa sayang kok harus menginap"

"oppa sedang marah besar eomma. Minnie mau membujuk oppa"

"baiklah cepat minta maaf ne dan jangan buat oppa mu khawatir lagi. Apakah heechul dirumah"

"anio uri bumonim sedang di belanda eomma"

"yasudah jangan sedih cepat minta maaf dan jangan diulangi lagi"

Sungmin asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia akhirnya sadar selama ini memang apa yang dipikirkan oleh oppa dan eonni nya tidak semata-mata kebohongan. Ternyata orang sama saja hanya menginginkan harta bukan perasaan tulus. Sungmin juga harus berusaha sampai oppanya memaafkannya. Karena melihat hari sudah sore dan sungmin belum mandi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Tidak heran ini rumah kedua baginya begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia sering menginap disini jadi baju tidur,casual dan seragamnya ada tersimpan di rumah ini

"bibi song tolong ambilkan dress casual ku yang panjang berwarna pink ne. Aku mau mandi"

"baik nona muda" sambil menunggu bajunya sungmin duduk sambil melamun kan kebodohannya hingga menagis kembali. Setelah bibi song mengantarkan pakaiannya, sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dan menenangkan pikirannya dengan berendam

Mobil audi terlihat memasuki lapangan parkir di dalam mansion mewah tersebut. Ketika kyuhyun sampai di depan rumah, pak kang sudah menyambutnya

"nona muda lee sungmin ada di dalam tuan?"

"kapan dia datang"

"tadi siang bersama nona muda lee eunhyuk dan tuan muda lee donghae"

"dimana dia sekarang"

"didalam kamar tuan muda"

"yasudah aku masuk kedalam dan siapkan makan malam kami berdua"

"baik tuan"

Setelahnya kyuhyun berjalan menuju kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati sungmin sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membuat suasana menjadi tegang

"jangan berbicara dulu lee sungmin aku mau mandi". Sungmin lagi-lagi harus terdiam dan merasa kyuhyun tidak akan memaafkannya

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian kyuhyun melihat sungmin sedang ada dibalkon kamarnya menikmati angin sore. Dia menghampiri sungmin dan memeluk sungmin dari belakang. Mereka hanya diam menikmati angin sore dan melihat matahari yang mulai turun menyembunyikan diri

"mianhae oppa. Jangan marah lagi, minnie tau minnie salah dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"hah aku hanya kesal sayang. Bagaimana pun kau itu bukan hanya kekasihku tetapi kau juga adik perempuan ku satu-satunya. Aku merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menjaga adik ku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa terima kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu begitu juga yang lain"

"ne oppa. Minnie tau maka dari itu minnie minta maaf dan tak akan membuat eomma, appa, oppadeul dan eonniedul khawatir "

"kau tau aku langsung ingin membakar hidup-hidup temanmu itu. Hidup mereka tidak akan tenang mulai besok"

Sungmin tidak berani membela seperti kejadian di kantin tempo lalu. Karena kali ini mereka memang salah bermain-main dengan sungmin dan keluarga besarnya

"yasudah setelah makan malam aku akan mengantar mu pulang, eommanin tadi bilang kau tidak boleh pulang larut"

"anio oppa minnie menginap disini tadi sudah menelepon eomma. Minnie kangen oppa"

"dasar magnae manja" tawa kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung sungmin

"biarkan" ujar sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa dia akhirnya tau siapa yang menyayangi dan mencintainya tulus. Dan dia juga berkata di dalam hati nya

"selamat menikmati pertunjukan kawan-kawanku sayang. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikannya"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

THE BRANDALS

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Official Pair

Summary : lika-liku kehidupan sekelompok anak remaja yang mencari jati diri dan menjalani progres menjadi dewasa di tengah gelimangan harta dan status sosial

KYUMIN-KYUMINFANFICTION-GS-CHAPTERFF-SCHOOLERA

GIDEHAE DO JHOWA LETS GO

-CHAPTER 3-

Sepulang sekolah keadaan sekolah berbasis internasional terlihat sedang heboh bisa bayangkan ada tiga yeoja yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas. Semua murid sekolah melihat dengan penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka.

"appo eunhyuk shi, jangan tarik rambutku. Aku akan mengadukan ini kepada pihak sekolah karna kau melakukan tindakan kriminal"ujar tifaany

"laporkan saja aku tidak takut. Siapa manusia di korea selatan ini yang benari melawan ku?" ujar eunhyuk

"aku berani melakukannya. Kau pikir kau siapa bisa berbuat semana-mena kepada kami"ujar yuri

"cih kalian lupa eoh aku anak siapa? Kalian lupa eoh dengan silsilah keluargaku? Bahkan presiden korea selatan saja takut dengan keluarga ku"

"maaf kan kami eunhyuk shi. Kami bersalah dan mohon maaf. Jangan ganggu kami"ujar takut sooyoung

"yak sooyoung ah kenapa kau meminta maaf memang kita salah apa dengan nya" ujar tifanny lagi

"dasar yeoja gila otak mu memang tidak ada sepertinya. Kau memang tidak punya masalah langsung kepada ku. Tetapi kau salah telah membuat masalah dengan sungmin adikku. Kau ingat apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan kepadanya? Atau perlu ku tanya pada adiku untuk menceritakannya lagi?"

"mereka mengajak ku ke karoke bar dengan niat ingin berteman dan lebih akrab dengan ku tetapi pada akhirnya mereka menyuruhku membayar bill dan meninggalkan aku sendiri eonni" ujar sungmin yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan eunhyuk melabrak ketiga yeoja gila itu.

Mungkin kalian heran kenapa eunhyuk yang mendaprat mereka bukan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mau berurusan langsung dengan seorang yeoja berisik. Lebih baik menyiksa mereka dari belakang tapi membuat mereka seakan ingin mati sisanya lebih baik eunhyuk yang maju di depan. Saat ini pasangan kyumin, haehyuk dan yewook sedang berada di dalam kelas sungmin guna memberi peljaran kepada manusia tak tahu diri ini

"berani sekali kalian bermain-main dengan keluarga kami? Memangnya siapa keluarga kalian?"ujar ryeowook yang sedari tadi sudah menahan emosinya. Dia memang tidak tahu masalah ini lebih awal tetapi ketika eunhyuk menceritakan masalah ini kepada pasangan yewook mereka langsung dibakar amarah

"apa keluarga mu lebih hebat dari keluarga kami. Bukannya keluarga kalian kastanya jauh sekali ya dengan keluarga kami?"ujar ryeowook. Sebenarnya mereka semua tidak suka menggunakan status sosial mereka, mereka bahkan terkadang tidak nyaman dengan semua itu tetapi selalu saja seperti ini disaat mereka ingin berteman dengan tulus kepada yang lain tetapi selalu saja ada yang menyalah gunakan kepercayaan mereka. Maka dari itu sejak kejadian masa lalu mereka berpendapat siapapun tidak pernah memiliki niat baik dengan anak caebol seperti mereka.

Mereka berenam sudah biasa hidup bersama sejak kecil. Dibesarkan dan dididik sama seperti bangsawan. Walau bosan tetapi kalau sedang bersama mereka merasa seperti anak normal lainnya. Bermain bersama, sedih bahkan merasa marah tetapi semua mereka lakukan di depan masing-masing mereka tidak ada kata menusuk teman dari belakang. Jadi siapapun kalian yang berani mengusik salah satu diantara mereka akan merasakan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah kalian bayangkan dalam hidup.

"sombong sekali perkataan kalian seakan kalian yang punya bumi ini. Aku doakan agar kalian semua jatuh miskin dan kau sungmin berhenti seperti anak kecil yang suka mengadu, dasar manja dan cengeng kau sendiri ikut menikmati pesta kemarin dan sekarang kenapa malah menyalahkan kami. Dasar kau perempuan tidak tau berterima kasih sudah untung kami mau berteman dengan mu" ujar tiffany

Plaak bunyi suara kulit bertemu kulit. Tanggan kyuhyun bergerak secara reflek kearah pipi yeoja itu tetapi dia tidak menyesalinya sama sekali

"mulut mu tidak ikut kau sekolahkan ya waktu sedang berada di sekolah ini. Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu dengan kami. Dengar baik-baik sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan yeoja gila seperti kalian tetapi ini sudah diluar batas. Persiapakan diri kalian bertigaa mulai dari sekarang hidup kalian dan keluarga kalian akan kubuat bagai di neraka"ujar kyuhyun

"ayoo lepaskan para tikus busuk ini"ajak kyuhyun

"kami tidak main-main dengan apa yang kami ucapankan. Jangan pernah menyesal dan kata maaf pun tak akan berguna lagi dari sekarang" ujar donghae sambil berlalu

"cih dasar sampah"ujar yesung seperti bisikan tetapi menusuk hati

Setelah ketiga yeoja itu pergi sungmin maju dengan lantang berkata "terima kasih telah menjadi teman palsu ku. Aku sangat banggga pada kalian dan memuji akting kalian bertiga. Dengan itu aku akan memberi kalian bertiga hadiah"

Sungmin memanggil salah satu siswa untuk maju kedepan membawa botol minuman jus strawberry dan menumpahkannya ke atas kepala tiffany, soooyoung dan yuri secara bergilir

"selamat atas akting kalian chingudeul. Ayo eonni kita pergi aku mau muntah mencium bau busuk dari kelas ini"ketus sungmin

"ini bau bangkai tikus sepertinya min"ujar eunhyuk sambil menjambak rambut tiffanny seklias

"sudah bodoh tak tahu diri. Kalian manusia atau sampah eoh? Dasar gila" ujar ryeowook

Setelah mereka beralu semua siswa bahkan guru yang mlihat aksi menlabrakan itu melangkan mendekat melihat tiffany,sooyoung dan yuri yang menahan malu dan tangis

"awas saja mereka akan aku balas"

"sudahlah tiff, jangan mencari gara-gara lagi atau kita bisa mati saat ini juga"ujar yuri

"kau bodoh tiff bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita miskin mereka bisa saja membuat perusahaan orangtua kita bangkrut seketika" tangis soyooung

"pilihlah lawan yang sepadan. Kalian salah mencari masalah denngan mereka dasar yeoja bodoh" ujar salah satu teman kelas mereka. Dan dengan begitu semua orang pergi tidak merasa kasin dengan ara yeoja gila. Menurut mereka tiga yeoja itu sepertinya sudah ingin mati mencari masalah dengan orang paling penting di korea selatan ini.

Di dalam cafe di sekolah mereka telihat ketiga paangan sedang berkumpul masih dengan aura kesal,emosi. Eunhyuk masih tidak berhenti berceloteh ingin membalas dendam yang lebih parah. Sedangkan pasangan yewook sedang berbincang dengan normal. Sungmin sedang memeluk punggung kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain psp. Menghilangkan baadmood sepertinya

"bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ikut race kyu? Sudahlama kita tidak tanding dengan orang siwon dan changmin"usul donghae

"ide bagus hae aku juga sudah rindu dengan track balapan" timpal yesung

"oppa tidak mau ikut? Kenapa diam donghae dan yesung oppa mengajak oppa balap biasanya oppa paling semangat" tanya sungmin yanng sedang menopangkan dagunya di punggung kyuhyun

"tanpa dijawab kalian juga sudah tau kan kalau untuk masalah race aku paling tidak bisa menolak jadi untuk apa bertanya lagi''ketus kyuhyun

"aigoo anak ini selalu saja punya mulut pedas, eh tapi bagaimana kita izin keluar. Kita harus kompak memberi alasan jangan seperti 3 bulan lalu memberi alasan yang berbeda berujung kita di jemput paksa dan dihukum" adu donghae

Walaupun hidup mereka terkesan santai tetapi calon pewaris tetap calon seorang pewaris. Tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan apalagi yang bisa membuat nama keluarga mereka tercemar. Memang mereka balapan mobil dengan sesama anak orang kaya tetapi hukkum di korea tidak mengizinkan adanya balapan liar walaupun mereka anak orang kaya. Kejadian 3 bulan lalu menjadi salah satu hal paling memalukan bagi mereka. Selesai balapan mobil mereka dirazia oeleh polisi karena balapan liar dan masih anak sekolah. Mereka dibawa ke kantor polisi dan dipanggil orang tua mereka untuk menjemput dan syukur saja ketiga orang tua mereka sedang ada di korea. Setelah kejadian itu mereka bertiga dihukum bersekolah dengan menggunakan bus umum

"appa dan eomma ku sedang di jepang jadi aku aman"kata yesung

"dasar pabbo orangtua mu memang di jepang tapi mata-matanya dimana-mana bodoh"kesal eunhyuk

"iya juga aku lupa"

"bilang saja kita liburan ke jeju" ujar donghae

"terlalu dekat hae. Bilang saja kita pergi menonton konser di taiwan"usul kyuhyun

"oke sepakat ya alasan kita itu dan kalian para wanita harus ikut menemani kami balapan. Kali ini kalian tidak boleh menolak" perintah donghae

"padalhan aku ingin menagajak eunhyuk dan sungmin shopping di hongkong tapi yasudhlah aku ikut"ujar ryeowook

"iya minnie juga mau liat oppa balapan sudah lama" ujar sungmin

"call sabtu pagi kita bertemu di basecamp" ujar eunhyuk

Sabtu pagi dimnsion cho. Kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya dia bangun sendiri tanpa susah payah dan turun dengan membawa tas kecil membuat heechul heran

"mau kemana kau membawa tas itu? Minggat?"

"ke taiwan eomma mau menonton konser dengan yang lain"

"eoh kenapa mendadak, naik pesawat siapa hari ini"ujar hangeng

"ini juga dadakan appa baru kepikiran semalam. Kami naik pesawat biasa appa. Ingin menjadi orang normal"

"ini aneh bukannya kau dan eunhyuk paling tidak suka naik pesawat umum. Kalian kan tidak suka berdesakan dan menunggu"ujar heechul

"sekali kali tak apa eomma. Hanya ingin mencarri suasana baru"

"yasudah hati-hati ya. Jangan berbuat ulah di negeri orang ingat jangan cemarkan nama baik keluarga kita"pesan hangeng

"baik appa, aku berangkat dulu"

"aneh hannie tumben dia mau naik pesawat biasa? Aku rasa dia sedang berbohong"

"sudahlah jangan buruk sangka dulu. Tenang saja"

Lain lagi di kediaman sungmin, kangin langsung hendak melarang sungmin pergi karena takut kejadian kemarin terulang kembali

"minnie pergi dengan oppa dan eonni apa. Mau ke taiwan nonton konser"

"kenapa tidak bilang pada eomma sayang. Yasudah naik pesawat jet kita saja bilang kepada yang lain"

"anio kami ingin naik pesawat biasa saja"

"yakin tidak apa-apa"tanya kangin

"iya appa. Sudah dulu ya minnie pergi annyeong"

"hati-hati chagi"seru leeteuk

Suasana di basecamp mereka sedang ramai. Mereka bersembunyi disini sampai malam tiba.

"eomma ku sepertinya curiga ketika aku bilang kita naik pesawat biasa"ujar eunhyuk

"bahkan eomma ku juga mencurigaimu hyuk ketika aku bilang kita mau naik pesawat biasa"lanjut kyuhyun

"eomma dan appa ku malah hampir menyuruh bodyguard mengawal samapi bandara agar kita tidak berdesakan"ujar ryeowook

"appa malah sudah hampir menelepon pengamanan di taiwan, syukur aku bisa menyakinkannya kalau kita akan baik-baik saja"cerita donghae

"hah yasudah semoga kita aman dan tidak ketahuan. Bisa habis kita kalau ketahuan berbohong lagi"ujar yesung

"benar sekali"ujar mereka serempak

Sungmin,eunhyuk dan ryewook masih asik berdandan di kamar memastikan penampilan mereka menarik. Dengan dresscode hitam mereka menjelma menjadi cewek-cewek seksi. Begitu juga para lelaki mereka berubah menjadi pria hot dengan baju dan celana jeans hitam.

Mereka keluar dengan menggunakan mobil salah satu teman mereka. Heran bagaimana mereka balapan kalau tidak membawa mobil? Mobil balap mereka sudah standbye di tempat diantar langsung oleh montir khusus di bengkel mereka. Jadi mereka tidak akan ketahuan. Saat-saat pertandingan pun akan dimulai. Kyuhyun,donghae dan yesung sedang bersiap-siap menggunakan pengaman dibantu yeojachingu masing-masing. Mereka balapan bukan ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain tetapi hanya ingin mencari kesenangan. Jadi motto race ini soporrtive dan friendship is number one

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil mereka mulai fokus melihat lintasan race sampai rambu berubah menjadi hijau dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Sorak-sorak langsung terdengar melepas mobil para pembalap kali ini. Di barisan paling depan ada kyuhyun dan disusul oleh changmin salah satu sahabat mereka dan diposisi selanjutnya ada donghae, yesung dan siwon. 5 laps dan akhirnya race kali ini di menangkan kembali oleh kyuhyun,donghae dan changmin.

Mereka bersorak dan mulai berpesta dengan alunan musik pop epelctk ang dimainkan dj untuk merayakan kemengan kelima pembalap hari ini. Riuh sorak dan lagu yang menghentak membuat mereka terlarut akan malam yang erotis ini samapi pada akhirnya suaara bunyi sirine mobil polisi mengehntikan kegiatan mereka. Tidak bisa kabur diam ditempat dan seakan badan kalian beku saat itu juga. Dengan muka pias donghae berkata

"tamat riwayat kita" yang diangkukin oleh mereka semua.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

THE BRANDALS

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Official Pair

Summary : lika-liku kehidupan sekelompok anak remaja yang mencari jati diri dan menjalani progres menjadi dewasa di tengah gelimangan harta dan status sosial

KYUMIN-KYUMINFANFICTION-GS-CHAPTERFF-SCHOOLERA

GIDEHAE DO JHOWA LETS GO

-CHAPTER 4-

Siapa saja yang melanggar aturan hukum harus dihukum. Siapupun kalian, apapun status keluarga kalian hukum tetap berjalan. Hiruk-pikuk di dalam kantor polisi ini juga terasa sangat menakutkan kepada semua orang. Sebenarnya para pemuda beserta pasangannya ini tidak takut dengan polisi dan aturan hukumnya, yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana nasib mereka setelah keluar dari tempat ini.

"Sudah berapa kali dibilang balap liar tidak berlaku di negeri ini, tetapi tetap saja kalian melakukannya. Kalau mau jadi pembalap sana ikut petandingan formula one" ujar salah satu polisi

"Terserahku juga ingin balap dimana. Kenapa malah dia yang heboh"ujar kyuhyun

"Bakatku terlalu bagus untuk dipamerkan dimuka umum"cibir donghae

"Sudah salah berani menjawab. Aku tau kalian anak siapa. Siapapun tidak ada yang berani melawan kalian, tetapi kalau sifat badung kalian tetap dibiarkan bisa habis negara korea tercinta ini dipimpin oleh bocah serampangan seperti kalian"uja polisi itu lagi

"Kata-katanya sudah seperti harabojie lee saja. Kalau harabojie yang berbicara mungkin aku bisa terima. Ini dia siapa"ujar yesung

"Aku hanya akan memberikan sedikit arahan untuk kalian selebihnya biar orangtua kalian yang bertindak. Karena aku juga sadar kalian tidak akan menuruti omongan ku"

"Lebih baik aku mendengar ocehannya daripada harus berurusan dengan rumah"ujar donghae

Setelah itu sang polisi mulai memberi pengarahan mengenai aturan hukum yang berlaku di negara gingseng tersebut. Sebenarnya memberi arahan seperti ini sangatlah percuma untuk mereka. Sudah jelas alasannya mengapa, mereka semua anak orang kaya bahkan tidak bisa dibilang anak orang kaya untuk 4 namja di depannya ini. Belum lagi 2 diantara perempuan yang juga digiring ke kantor polisi adalah cucu dari kerajaan korea selatan. Tetapi tugas tetaplah tugas sekaliapun yang harus didakwanya adalah orang petinggi di korea.

"Permisi pak di depan sudah datang pendamping dari masing-masing mereka"ujar salah satu staff

"Baiklah suruh menunggu sebentar, anak-anak ini akan segera keluar"ujar polisi tersebut

"Sekali lagi kedapatan balap liar jeruji besi menanti walaupun hanya 10 menit, arra?"

"Ne" jawab mereka serempak

"Dia gila ya mau memasukkan kita kedalam penjara"ujar yesung ketika mereka berjalan keluar ruangan

"Biarkan saja yesung. Sebelum kita yang masuk dia dulu yang harus masuk mencobanya"ujar kyuhyun. Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Setelah keluar dari ruangan mereka mencari para kekasih mereka. Para wanita tadi juga ikut digiring ke kantor tetapi di berbeda ruangan dengan mereka. Tidak menagis seperti gadis lainnya mereka hanya memasang muka datar terlebih lagi eunhyuk. Diantara ketiga gadis itu eunhyuk sendiri yang hanya punya jiwa bebas,liar dan agak keras. Berbeda dengan sungmin yang kelewat polos serta ryeowook yang terlalu perasa.

Diluar kang ahjusii, park ahjusii, shim ahjussi, shin ahjussi, im ahjussi dan hong ahjusii sudah berdiri menanti mereka. Bukan orang tua yang menjadi penjamin mereka tetapi para asisten pribadi keluarga.

"Jhoesoamindah tuan dan nona muda. Kalian semua ditunggu di mansion keluarga cho" ujar kang ahjusi selaku asisten kyuhyun. Park ahjusi langsung menghampiri sungmin dengan membawa coat sungmin serta im ahjussi dan shin ahjussi yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan eunhyuk dan ryeowook

"Tuan muda berangkat dengan mobil yang sudah ada di depan jadi saya yang akan membawa mobil tua muda" ujar shim ahjussi kepada donghae

"Tuan besar ingin menelepon anda setelah dari mansion cho tuan muda" ujar hong ahjussi pada yesung

"Baik pak hong nanti aku akan menelepon appa. Sudah pergilah bawa mobil ku pulang biar aku pergi bersama yang lain" ujar yesung

Setelahnya mereka langsung masuk kedalam limosin yang sudah disiapkan tepat di depan kantor polisi. Tujuan mereka kali ini lebih menakutkan dari kantor polisi sekalipun, di dalam mobil mereka mulai berspekulasi apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidup mereka kali ini. Memikirkan untuk naik bus lagi pasti tidak mungkin. Hukuman kali ini pasti jauh lebih berat dari kemarin mengingat prinsip keluarga mereka tidak ada namanya melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Kalau sampai terjadi persiapkan dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Aku bisa gila kalau kita mungkin disuruh berjalan kaki ke sekolah"ujar yesung

"Ntah bagaimana aku merasa hukuman kali ini bakal menakutkan"ujar donghae

"Aku akan membujuk appa untuk tidak melibatkan ku dalam hukuman ini toh kan kalian yang balapan bukan kami"ujar eunhyuk

"Tetapi kau juga ikut berbohong eunhyuk pabbo, ahjusi bahkan tidak suka kalau ada orang yang disayangnya berbohong"ujar kyuhyun

"Omo pasti appa marah sama minnie dan akan mengurung minnie huwaaa"sedih sungmin

"Tenang saja chagi itu tidak akan terjadi"kata kyuhyun

"Sok menenangkan sungmin ingatkah bahwa kau punya ibu yang paling menyeramkan di muka bumi ini kyu"cibir donghae

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang ibuku, membuatku makin gemetaran donghae idiot"balas kyuhyun

Menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh dan hampir memakan waktu lebih dari 1 jam akhirnya mereka sampai di mansion cho. begitu pintu mobil dibuka mereka langsung disambut oleh kang ahjumma selaku wakil dari kang ahjussi

"Mari saya antar tuan dan nona muda, tuan dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian di ruang keluarga". Mereka berjalan memaasuki ruang keluarga di mansion cho. Tempat ini dulunya juga salah satu dari tempat bersejarah tumbuh besarnya mereka. Bermain,bercanda dan didik juga mengikuti aturan keluarga cho. mereka berjalan dengan tenang sampai ke ruang keluarga dan merasakan aura yang luar biasa menegangkan

"Silahkan duduk tuan dan nona muda"ujar park ahjumma

"Sudah ahjumma kau bisa pergi jangan terlalu memanjakan anak-anak badung ini"ujar heechul. Suasana terasa kaku biasanya mereka akan bersendau gurau satu sama lain tetapi tidak dengan kali ini.

EHHEM

"Ada yang bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi kali ini"ujar hangeng. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara

"Apakah sekarang aku memiliki anak-anak yang tidak bisa berbicara"ujar kangin

"Sepertinya mereka bukan anak-anak kita, karena setahu ku anak ku tadi pagi masih bisa berbicara bahkan berbohong kepada ku"ujar yunho

"Yak jangan diam saja kemana mulut kalian semua eoh?"geram heechul

"Ck kami ikut balap liar untuk sesama anak orang kaya eomma dan alasan menonton konser di taiwan hanya tipuan belaka agar kalian tidak curiga dan memusatkan perhatian penjagaan di taiwan"ujar kyuhyun

"Appa tidak pernah mengajarkan kalian berbohong"ujar junsu

"Kami hanya ingin bermain appa tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh"terang donghae pada yunho sang appa

"Tidak melakukan hal yang aneh? jadi masuk ke dalam kantor polisi hal yang wajar donghae? Appa tidak akan bangga dengan menantu yang seperti itu"ujar junsu selaku ayah eunhyuk pada donghae

"Minnie kenapa berbohong sayang. Apa appa dan eomma pernah berbohong kepada minnie sampai minnie berbuat jahat kepada eomma dan appa"sedih leetuek

"Mianhae eomma minnie salah jangan menyalahkan diri eomma. Minnie, oppadeul dan eonniedeul yang salah"ujar sungmin

"Kau juga hyukkie bukannya membimbing adik mu sungmin, kau malah mengajarkannya hal yang tak baik"ujar yoochun sang eomma

"Wookie biasanya kau yang paling bisa eomma andalkan karena minnie terlalu polos dan hyukie yang memang agak keras cuman kau yang selalu diperintahkan menjaga dan mengatur pola tingkat mereka kalau mereka salah, kali ini mengapa ikutan juga sayang"ujar sang eomma key

"Kau juga yesung bukan karena minho dan taemin sedang ada di jepang kau jadi ikut berbohong dan bandal begini. Appa dan eomma yang lain sudah mendidik kalian sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka untuk mendidik dan menjaga kalau yang lain berbuat salah"ujar jonghyun ayah wookie

"Mianhamnidha appa. Aku lalai menjalankan tugas yang kalian amanati. Lain kali aku akan menjaga semua adik-adik ku dengan baik"ujar yesung

"Kau juga kyu jangan membawa minnie ikut dengan hobi nakal mu. Dia itu masih kecil harusnya kau bimbing dengan baik. Kalau kau salah dia juuga akan ikut salah"ujar hangeng

"Mian appa aku tidak akan mengulanginya"ujar kyuhyuh

"Aku sudah curiga tadi pagi ketika anak badung ini bilang ingin naik pesawat biasa, sejak kapan dia terlebih lagi hyukie suka naik kendaraan umum"ujar heechul

"Kau saja yang bukan ibunya heran apalagi aku, makanya aku menyuruh pak im melacak kemana anak gadis sembrono ini pergi dan ternyata benarkan. Mereka melakukan hal yang gila" ujar yoochun

"Appa kecewa dengan kalian terlebih kalian semua mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik kepada minnie. Dan untuk kali ini juga appa sangat tak menyangka kau kyu dan hyukkie selaku yang sudah appa anggap sebagai anak appa dan eonnie sungmin malah mengajarkan dia berbuat yang appa tidak pernah ajarkan kepadanya"kecewa kangin

"Mianhae appa eomma hyukie tidak menjadi anak dan kakak perempuan yang baik untuk minnie. Maaf kan aku"tangis eunhyuk

"Eomma dan appa jangan memarahi eonni, minie juga salah jangan marahi eonni. Junsu appa dan yoochun eomma jangan hukum eonni"pecah tangis sungmin

"Sudahlah intinya kami semua kecewa dengan kalian hari ini. Appa pikir setelah mendapat hukuman yang lalu kalian tidak akan berani menggulang kesalahan yang sama"ujar hangeng

"Maka dari itu sudah kami putuskan kalian akan dihukum dan appa serta eomma mu juga sudah mengizinkan kau dihukum yesung jadi kau juga ikut dalam hukuman kali ini walaupun appa dan eomma mu tidak ada"ujar yunho

"Ne appa aku menegrti"pasra yesung

"Karena sifat kalian yang sudah mulai membangkang dan tidak lagi mengikuti aturan keluarga. Kami menghukum kalian untuk dikirim ke rumah kerjaan lee. Kalian akan mendapatkan pelajaran etika kembali oleh harabojie dan halmonie lee"ujar heechul

"Mwo! eomma aku mohon aku tidak mau dikirim ke rumah bojie dan monie. Bisa habis aku dipukul " mohon eunhyuk

"Makanya jangan berbuat yang akan membuat mu mendapatkan amukan bojie dan monie"ujar yoochun

"Selesai sudah, aku tidak bisa dekat dengan minnie kalau sudah berada di sana. Padalhan aku calon suaminya tetapi seperti tetoris kalau sudah disana"ujar kyuhyun

"Karena kau yang paling badung cho idiot. Makanya halmonie suka memarahi mu"kata heechul

"Minnie rindu harabojie dan halmonie"ujar sungmin

"Kenapa sungmin bisa begitu senang mendapatkan hukuman ini"ujar donghae

"Karena dia yang bakal tidak dijamah oleh monie dan bojie bodoh, dia yang paling baik dan penurut kalau dibilang"balas yesung

"Aigoo aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena tidak menjalankan tugas ku. Dulu saja badanku mau patah didik menjadi ketua wanita pewaris, apalagi sekarang kalau dia tau aku mulai badung" miris wookie

"Maka dari itu kalian jangan berbuat hal yang sangat dilanggar dikeluarga kita. Berbuat curang,bandal dan tak berpelajar serta mangkir dari tanggung jawab adalah hal yang paling tak disukai harabojie dan halmonie"ujar kangin

"Kemasi barang-barang kalian besok pagi kami akan mengatar kalian kesana"ujar yunho

"Ne appa"

"Sudah kalian boleh bubar dari sini. Makan kalau belum makan suruh koki memasak makanan untuk kalian ne" ujar hangeng

"Benar kan bisa mati aku ,lebih baik ke sekolah naik bus atau jalan kali saja daripada dikirim ke rumah kerajaan lee"ujar donghae

"Terima nasib hae, kalau saja kau tak punya ide kita balapan mungkin kita masih bisa main-main saat ini"ujar yesung

"Diam hae jangan membuat aku semakin pusing"ujar eunhyuk

"Ikuti saja dan jangan membangkang lagi"bijak ryewook

"Minnie gak sabar ingin ketemu bojie dan monie hehe"ketawa sungmin

"Aish kenapa kau polos sekali sih, disaat yang lain dan aku stress cuman kau sendiri yang bahagia. Dasara gadis pabbo"keluh kyuhyun

"Oppa mengatakan sesuatu kepada minnie" tanya sungmin dengan muka innocentya

"Aigoo dasar yeoja bodoh"gemas kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi sungmin dan memelukkanya.

Mereka akhirnya berkumpul di taman belakang milik mansion cho sambil saling bercerita dan saling menyalahkan walaupun akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama menyadari kebodohan dan hal apa yang akan mereka hadapi di rumah kerajaan lee.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan mereka besok di dalam rumah kerajaan lee ? lets see

TBC

Oh iya aku mau ngucapin terimah kasih kepada kalian yang uda ngasih ide dan saran. Pertama kali, juga aku udah bilang konflik ff ini kecil kelihatannya tapi ngena, itu dulu sih yang aku rencanain di ff ini. Jadi kemarin yang kasih ide bilang kelihatannya mereka kompak karena punya satu sifat dan mengusulin buat sedikit konflik sama orang tua mereka, tenang aja itu juga uda ada dipikiran aku dear. Jadi sebenernya ini masih masalah-masalah sama dunia sekitar mereka, masih sama orang eksternal ntar ada saatnya aku buat mereka punya konflik internal dengan keluarga bahkan sesama mereka. Jadi terima kasih banget buat saluran idenya, aku gak nganggep komen kamu bashing kok. Aku usahain ceritanya sesuai dan berkenan dikamu dan pembaca lainnya ya. Terima kasih dan jangan lupa review loh guys


	5. Chapter 5

THE BRANDALS

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Official Pair

Summary : lika-liku kehidupan sekelompok anak remaja yang mencari jati diri dan menjalani progres menjadi dewasa di tengah gelimangan harta dan status sosial

KYUMIN-KYUMINFANFICTION-GS-CHAPTERFF-SCHOOLERA

GIDEHAE DO JHOWA LETS GO

-CHAPTER 5-

"Yak cepat bangun cho, ingat hari ini kalian harus pergi ke rumah bojie dan monie lee. Sadarlah kau sedang dalam masa hukuman"ujar heechul

"Aku sedang demam eomma, biarkan aku istirahat dirumah. Kalau sudah sembuh aku menyusul kesana atau hukuman ku di rumah ini saja"jawab kyuhyun

"Dasar evil penipu, eomma tau kau sedang pura-pura. Lekas bersiap jam 10 kita akan berangkat bersama yang lain"

"Aish iya-iya, aku bangun berisik sekali sih jadi orang"

"Apa kau bilang anak badung!"

"Ani sudah ya eomma cantik, silahkan keluar dari kamar anak tampan mu ini, karena aku mau mandi"

Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan malas berjalan menuju kamar mandi, alasan demam pura-puranya terlalu terbaca oleh ibu galaknya. Dia lebih memilih terkena omelan ibunya daripada omelan harabojie atau halmonie lee. Setelah selesai kyuhyun langsung turun dan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya di ruang keluarga

"Ayo kita berangkat pasti orang kangin sudah menunggu"

"Aish eomma, bahkan aku belum sarapan"

"Siapa suruh kau lama bangun, yasudah sarapan di mobil saja"

"Tidak enak eomma"

"Sudahlah nak jangan membantah lagi, lagian kita sudah telat. Cha appa akan suruh bibi kang mengambil bekalmu" ujar hangeng dengan lembut.

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja, aku tidak perduli" ujar kyuhyun ketus sambil berlalu menuju mobil mereka

"Anak itu pantas untuk diberi hukuman, mulutnya luar biasa hebat" sinis heechul

Keluarga cho pun langsung melesat menuju kediaman keluarga sungmin setelah menerima bekal sarapan kyuhyun yang sudah disiapkan bibi kang. Hari ini mereka akan mengantar para anak badung ini kerumah kerajaan lee. Mereka akan menerima hukuman kurang lebih selama dua minggu. Urusan sekolah dan pelajaran mereka sudah diatasi dengan mengirimkan guru dan tutor dari sekolah untuk mengajari mereka selama masa hukuman. Dihukum boleh saja tetapi sekolah dan pendidikan juga harus tetap dilaksanakan.

Menempuh waktu hampir satu jam lebih mereka sampai di dalam mansion sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung keluar bahkan tidak menunggu pelayan keluarga lee membuka pintu mobilnya. Sepertinya moodnya sedang benar-benar buruk. Sudah dibangunkan secara paksa, tidak di izinkan sarapan pagi dan sekarang harus menjalani hukuman.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda cho" ujar park ahjussi. Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya sinis sambil terus berjalan.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya cho, tuan dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu diruang kerja" ujar park ahjussi lagi

"Ne, terima kasih ahjussi atas informasinya kami akan segera kesana, apa yang lain sudah datang?" tanya hangeng

"Sejauh ini yang saya tau hanya tuan kangin dan nyonya leeteuk yang akan pergi bersama tuan dan nyonya cho ke kediaman keluarga lee. Tuan dan nyonya dari ke 4 anak lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis" jawab park ahjussi lagi

"Iya hanie, mereka masih ada dibelahan dunia lain" jawab heechul. Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju ruang kerja kangin. Kyuhyun jangan ditanya keberadaannya, sudah pasti bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kyu muka mu kenapa? Seperti dalaman baru saja ketat begitu" tanya donghae

"aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, kalau kalian tidak mau aku sembur dengan kata-kata pedas lebih baik diam"

"Cih! Dasar tempramental, pantas saja mukamu tua, hobi mu cuman marah-marah saja" kata eunhyuk

"terserah mulut mu saja monyet hyper, aku sedang malas berdebat" balas kyuhyun

"YAK! Beraninya kau memanggilku monyet" geram eunhyuk

"Sudahlah hyukie kau sendiri yang memancing mulut pedasnya keluar, jadi jangan marah kalau dia membalasmu" kata yesung

"Oppa gwenchana? Kenapa masih pagi sudah marah-marah" tanya sungmin lembut sambil memelai pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tangan sungmin dan menciumnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sungmin

"Eomma merusak pagiku"

"Apa yang dilakukan ahjumma kyu" seru donghae

"Aku dibangunkan secara paksa, tidak di izinkan sarapan pagi karena dia bilang kami sudah terlambat untuk kemari. Tapi liatlah bahkan dia sekarang asik bergosip ria di sana"

"Apa kau bilang cho idiot! Dimana letak aku menggosip hah? Dasar anak badung, kau liat bahkan kami sudah turun untuk mengajak kalian bergegas" amuk heechul

"Setidaknya izinkan aku hanya sarapan eomma, apa susahnya menunggu aku sebentar sarapan. Leeteuk eomma dan kangin appa pasti akan mengerti" balas kyuhyun

"Tidak ada kata terlambat dalam kamus keluarga kita"cecar heechul

"Persetan dengan peraturan keluarga" setelahnya kyuhyun menarik sungmin meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

"Omo! Semakin parah mulutnya" kata eunhyuk

"Kau juga salah heenim ah mengapa tidak mengizinkan dia makan dulu, kasihan kan" bela leeteuk

"Sudahlah tidak usah pikirkan anak itu, nanti juga baik sendiri karena ada minnie. Ayo lekas kita bisa kesiangan sampai sana" kata heechul

"Bisa habis kyuhyun dihajar sama haraboeji, kalau moodnya sudah buruk begini semua kata boeji dan monie bisa dilawanya. Yang ada boejie dan monie bisa serangan jantung mendengar ucapan pedasnya" kata eunhyuk

"Semoga minnie bisa meredakan amarahnya, kalau tidak sudahlah kita akan liat dia dihajar habis-habisan" timpal ryeowook

Setelahnya mereka keluar dan menuju mobil yang sudah terpakir, mereka berbeda mobil dengan orang tuan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Para anak muda di dalam satu mobil sedangkan orang tua juga dalam satu mobil yang lain. Letak rumah kerajaan keluarga lee lumayan di dalam pedalaman, kediaman mereka masih asli seperti zaman dulu walau tetap ada sebagian sisi dan bentuk rumah yang sudah di renovasi dan diletakkan barang-barang modern. Tetapi selebihnya rumah kerajaan lee masih utuh seperti zaman dulu yang dibangun pertama kali.

Di dalam mobil kyuhyun hanya diam saja memainkan psp nya, hanya menjawab sesekali jika ditanya. Bahkan ketika ditawari sungmin untuk sarapan dia juga tidak mau. Sungmin juga sudah menawarkan akan menyuapi kyuhyun juga tidak digubris. Mereka semua menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga hari pertama mereka berjalan baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kerajaan lee setelah menempuh waktu 2,5 jam. Semua penghuni kerajaan antusias menyambut mereka, apalagi keluarga kangin dan adanya eunhyuk. Sudah lama sekali generasi murni mereka tidak datang kesana.

"Selamat datang Raja muda dan Ratu muda" sambut ketua pelayan kerajaan saat melihat kangin dan leeteuk

"Selamat datang juga untuk keluarga kerjaan cho" sambut mereka

"Ne, dimana appa dan eomma, Bibi Jang" tanya kangin

"Raja dan Ratu besar sudah menunggu di dalam aula barat" jawab bibi jang selaku ketua pelayan

"Baiklah kami akan kesana" ujar leeteuk. Mereka semua pun berjalan bersama menuju aula barat yang digunakan khusus untuk menyambut tamu dekat keluarga kerajaan. Sedari tadi selama perjalanan semuanya tersenyum kembali meliat sungmin dan eunhyuk yang sudah tumbuh besar. Karena terakhir kali mereka rasa kedua perempuan itu masih kecil saat berlari kesana-kemari di lingkungan kerajaan

"Anyeonghasimnika Abojie Eommoni" kata kangin ketika melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang duduk di tempat kebesaranya. Selanjutnya juga mereka memberi salam ala kerajaan untuk menghormati raja dan ratu yang ada di depan mereka

"Omo halmonie, jeongmal bogoshipo" sahut sungmin begitu siap dengan salam hormatnya

"Aigoo cucuku sudah besar sekali, semakin imut dan manis. Apa kabar mu kelinci manis?" tanya halmonie ramah

"Baik sangat baik, minnie kangen monie dan bojie" seru sungmin.

"Ada apa kalian kemari, bukanya kita sedang tidak ada perayaan? Dan kenapa anak-anak ini ikut semua" kata harabojie lee menunjuk mereka berempat yang sedari tadi sudah menahan nafas karena takut berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang masih dengan muka ketatnya.

"Begini appa, kami ingin menitip anak-anak ini disini selama 2 minggu untuk kalian didik kembali moral dan sikapnya" kata hangeng

"Apalagi yang dilakukan anak-anak ini?"

"Mereka tertangkap polisi karena ikut dalam balapan liar dan juga sudah berani berbohong kepada kami demi menjalankan aksi mereka" timpal kangin

"Astaga, apakah perempuan-perempuan ini ikut juga kangin ah?" tanya halmonie

"Ne eomma, maka dari itu kami membawa mereka semua. Ajarkan lagi mereka bagaimana harusnya bersikap sebagai pewaris atau menjadi orang yang beradab. Untuk urusan sekolah tenang saja guru dan tutor mereka besok akan datang" jawab kangin

"Ada yang bisa kau jelas kan yesung ah? Wookie?" tanya halmonie. Dan kedua orang itu hanya diam saja, menunduk takut dan bergumam kata maaf dengan sangat pelan

"Kenapa dengan muka mu wahai Cho junior" tanya harabojie

"Kenapa dengan muka ku bojie? Apakah kau sudah rabun, muka ku masih ada disini masih memiliki 2 mata, 1 hidung dan mulut. Bahkan mukaku masih melekat erat dengan kepalaku" jawab kyuhyun enteng yang mendapat cubitan keras dari heechul.

"Maafkan kyuhyun appa" ujar hangeng

"Anak ini akan menjadi anak yang paling hebat diantara semua orang, tetapi dia bisa juga menjadi anak yang paling terbawah kalau tidak bisa mengatur sikapnya" tunjuk harabojie kepada kyuhyun

"Ne appa, maka dari itu bantu kami mendidiknya" pinta hangeng

"Baiklah, hari ini mereka akan aku biar kan tenang dulu dan beristirahat. Besok akan kuajar kan kepada mereka pelajaran yang belum pernah mereka dapatkan" kata harabojie

"Kalian bisa pulang setelah sore, aku tidak mau kalian disini dan membela anak-anak ini nantinya" timpal halmonie

"Ne eomma, kami juga sudah sepakat akan pulang setelah mengantar mereka" jawab leeteuk

"Setelah besar aku bahkan tidak menyangka kedua cucu perempuanku bisa menjadi anak nakal, apa kau memang sudah merencanakan menjadi anak badung sejak kecil hyukjae ah?" kata halmonie lagi

"Anio monie, aku hanya terbawa suasana saja. Aku janji selama disini dan seterusnya jadi anak yang baik" bela eunhyuk

"Kau hae ah? Kau juga keturunan keluarga lee. Walau kita berbeda kerajaan tapi aku tau kerajaan lee lainya tidak mengajarkan penerus mereka menjadi anak nakal" kata halmonie

"Mianhamnida bojie monie, aku hanya ingin merasakan menjadi anak remaja normal lainya yang ada di kota" bela donghae

"Boleh saja nak, tapi ingatlah silsilah keluargamu, setidaknya jangan permalukan mereka" bijak halmonie

"Bisakah kita keluar dari sini, kaki ku sudah keram dan perutku sudah lapar. Bukanya tadi bojie bilang kami bisa istirahat tetapi kenapa masih saja terus mengoceh " celetuk kyuhyun

"Hahaha aku selalu suka dengan anak ini, cepatlah keluar dan makan yang banyak setelah kedua orang tua mu pulang jumpai aku. Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang special" kata halbojie

"Special membuat badanku patahkan? dasar pak tua" cibir kyuhyun pelan.

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari aula barat dan menuju ruang makan keluarga untuk makan siang. Muka kyuhyun sedikit berubah kendur karena mendapatkan makanan. Dan mari kita liat hari esok dimana ke enam anak muda ini menjalani hukumannya

TBC

Aduh maaf banget baru nerusin ini, keenakan ngerjain ff badboy;s hired wife aku haha. Tenang ini bakal aku lanjut kok, sebisa mungkin dia harus lebih unggul chapternya dari pada ff yang satu lagi. Oke ditunggu ya reviewnya semoga berkenan.


	6. Chapter 6

THE BRANDALS

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Official Pair

Summary : lika-liku kehidupan sekelompok anak remaja yang mencari jati diri dan menjalani progres menjadi dewasa di tengah gelimangan harta dan status sosial

KYUMIN-KYUMINFANFICTION-GS-CHAPTERFF-SCHOOLERA

GIDEHAE DO JHOWA LETS GO

-CHAPTER 6-

Kusut hal itu lah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan raut muka kyuhyun. Pagi tadi dirinya dan yang lagi dibangunkan paksa untuk belajar karena tutor mereka sudah datang dikediaman kerajaan Lee. Setelah selesai belajar dirinya dan yang lain digiring ke ujung desa untuk mengajarkan anak-anak yang tidak mampu beberapa mata pelajaran dasar. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak akan se kesal ini kalau saja anak kecil ini bisa dengan mudah menangkap apa yang dia ajarkan.

"Sabar Kyu namanya mereka tidak pernah merasakan bangku sekolah. Jadi, wajar saja daya tangkap mereka agak lama" Ujar Donghae

"Aku heran kenapa masih ada saja orang yang tidak bisa sekolah? Kemana tanggung jawab presiden kita kalau dia bahkan tidak tau disudut korea selatan ini masih ada anak yang tidak sekolah" Balas Kyuhyun

"Setidaknya, hari ini kita tau bahwa ada orang lain yang butuh bantuan kita tanpa harus menunggu bantuan mereka" Timpal Yesung. Ketiga pemuda ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan khusus untuk mengajar anak-anak lelaki. Sedangkan para wanita berada diruangan sebelah mengajarkan anak perempuan bidang kesenian.

"Hyung ini aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang hyungdeul berikan" Ujar salah satu anak.

"Dari 10 soal kau hanya benar 2 minseokie, ulang kembali yang salah kerjakan dengan teliti dan perlahan saja" Ujar Donghae.

"Aish kau ini bagaimana 5+6=11. Perhatikan ulurkan jari mu menjadi angka 5 simpan di kepala mu kata lima, lalu buat jarimu menjadi angka 6 setelah itu hitung mulai dari 5 yang kau simpan dikepala" Ujar Kyuhyun yang mengajar kepada salah satu anak dengan tidak sabaran.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam. Enam hyung" Jawab anak bernama Kyungsoo.

"Astaga anak ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku tuhan. Kyungsoo ah sudah aku bilang mulai berhitung dari yang kau simpan di kepala mu. Ada angka berapa yang ada dikepala mu tadi? Yang aku suruh simpan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lima"

"Mulai berhitung dari 5 lalu tambah dengan yang ada di jarimu sekarang"

"Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas. Sebelas ya hyung jawabannya?" Ujar Kyungsoo lagi

"Hem... begitu seterusnya kalau ada soal yang tidak bisa kau hitung dengan jarimu yang cuman ada 10. Simpan dulu dikepala ingat lalu mulai dengan jari yang di tanganmu, arra?" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ne hyung, gomawo" Balas Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak ingin keluar ruangan belajar.

"Mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya Donghae

"Biasa menghilangkan stress" Balas Kyuhyun

"Hati-hati terlihat Kyu" Timpal Yesung

"Aku tidak perduli" Jawab singkat Kyuhyun lalu bergegas keluar ruangan menuju belakang. Kyuhyun berjalan santai ke arah belakang dekat semak-semak sudut desa itu, merogoh kedalam saku celana panjangnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak rokok yang selama ini dia simpan dengan baik. Mengambil satu batang Kyuhyun lalu menghidupkannya dengan pematik yang juga selalu dia bawa bersama bungkus rokok tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae sudah sejak lama menyesap benda berwarna putih itu tanpa diketahui orang tua mereka. Sesekali ketika berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain mereka merasakan ketenangan nikotin tersebut. Untuk Yesung dan Donghae mereka hanya terkadang saja menyesapnya berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mulai sebagai pecandu. Karena setiap ingin meringankan kesal hatinya dia selalu melampiaskannya dengan menyesap sebatang bahkan lima batang rokok.

Setelah menghabiskan dua batang rokok Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan teman-temannya sudah berkumpul bersama. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Pantas saja mereka sudah berkumpul waktu sudah mulai sore dan mereka harus kembali ke istana untuk belajar tata krama dan bahasa daerah oleh halmonie dan harabojie. Melihat Kyuhyun di depan pintu rungan Sungmin bergegas berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Oppa dari mana saja? Oppa merorok lagi ya?" Ujar Sungmin

"Ne, oppa dari belakang. Bagaimana hari ini? anak-anak itu tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Oppa jebal kali ini saja jangan nakal, Minnie mohon jangan merokok selama kita disini. Minnie takut oppa ketauan dan akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh harabojie. Jebal oppa" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada memelas

"Kau sendiri tau sayang kalau aku tidak melampiaskan kekesalan ku dengan merokok maka harus ada satu manusia yang harus rela badannya babak belur aku pukuli" Bela Kyuhyun

"Oppa sudah dewasa, jebal berubah ne? Demi minnie disini saja tahan amarah oppa. Minnie tidak mau melihat oppa kenapa-kenapa" Kata Sungmin kembali.

"Ne oppa usahakan" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Yakso" Ujar Sungmin

"Ne, yakso chagi ah. Cha ayo kita pulang. Mungkin halmonie dan halabojie sudah menunggu kita". Ujar Kyuhyun.

Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari desa untuk menuju kembali ke kediaman kerajaan Lee. Sungmin berjalan agak lama dibelakang bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, entah bagaimana hari ini perasaannya sungguh tidak tenang. Perasaannya dari tadi pagi sudah was-was ditambah lagi ketika dia dan para eonni nya menghampiri ruangan yang biasa mereka tempati ketika istirahat hanya menampilkan wajah Donghae dan Yesung, tidak ada Kyuhyun disana. Dan perasaannya makin tidak tenang ketika menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan dijawab dibelakang sedang merokok. Sungmin bukan tidak tau kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang suka menyesap benda putih itu. Kalau boleh jujur dia juga tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Oppanya ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi melarang Kyuhyun sama saja menangkap nyamuk dengan sumpit. Sulit!

Sesampainya di istana mereka masuk kedalam kamar mereka tetapi sebelum Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar seorang pelayang istana menghadangnya dengan berkata,

"Raja besar menunggu anda di halaman belakang pangeran muda". Dengan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun berjalan kearah halaman belakang dan menemukan Halabojie Lee sedang berdiri menghadap kolam ikan.

"Ada perlu apa Halabojie dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tetap tanpa norma tata krama

"Hahaha selalu tidak ada etika ketika berbicara, dasar cho junior keras kepala" Ujar Halabojie

"Bojie, jika bojie hanya ingin mencari cela untuk kita ber adu mulut lebih baik nanti saja. Badanku sungguh lelah, aku harus mandi dan setidaknya beristirahat sejenak sebelum kelas etika malam dimulai" Balas Kyuhyun

"Berhenti merokok di desaku Kyuhyun ah. Aku tidak melarang mu merokok karena itu tanggung jawab orang tuamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin desa ku tercemar dengan hal negative. Merokoklah di kota jangan di desaku. Berbuatlah sesukamu di kota jangan di daerah kekuasaan ku" Balas Habojie

"Kalau begitu pulangkan aku dan yang lain dari sini" Desis Kyuhyun

"Bukan aku yang mengirim mu kesini tetapi orang tuamu. Kalau kau ingin pulang minta sama orang tuamu. Mau sampai kapan kau berbuat seperti anak kecil kyu?" Tanya Halaboeji

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ke kanak-kanakan. Ini lah aku, kalau bojie tidak mau aku merokok sediakan setidaknya satu orang yang bisa ku pukuli untuk melampiskan betapa kesal nya aku harus berada disini" Kesal Kyuhyun

"Oh hanya itu yang kau ingnkan? Seseorang yang bisa kau pukuli hingga kesal mu hilang? Baiklah akan ku sediakan?" Balas Harabojie

"Dan jangan paksa aku melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Sudah ku bilang nak suatu saat kau akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sekarang. Suatu saat kau akan berterima kasih dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang tua mu untuk mu. Pikirlah dengan bijak nak berjuta- juta hidup manusia ada di tangan mu ketika kau menjadi pewaris keluargamu. Hal itu harus kau jalan kan dengan penuh bijaksana, strategi dan kepala dingin bukan dengan sebatang rokok, seorang manusia yang bisa kau pukuli atau bahkan alkohol" Nasehat Harabojie

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi pewaris asal kalian tau. Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia bisa. Kalian bahkan tidak tau setiap kali hati ku berontak untuk bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang kalian ajarkan. Aku ingin merasakan namanya hidup. Hidupku hanya sekali biarkan aku menjalaninya dengan keinginanku bukan karena kehendak kalian" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Aku juga tau itu, tapi garis takdir mu sudah memilihmu menjadi seoarang pewaris kyu, mau tidak mau siap tidak siap suka tidak suka beban itu akan kau tanggung atau kau akan makin tersiksa melihat orang yang tidak salah terlantar hidupnya" Ujar Halabojie pelan

"Sudahlah halabojie hentikan perdebatan ini. Biarkan aku memikirkannya sendiri jangan berkata apapun lagi untuk sekarang. Biar aku pahami sendiri jalan cerita ini" Balas Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, jangan gegabah nak. Inagt pesanku kau bisa menjadi orang hebat jika kau bisa mengatur dirimu sendiri begitu juga sebaliknya kau bisa hancur jika kau membiarkan dirimu diatur oleh keinginan dan amarah hati mu. Lepaskan kekesalan mu sekarang itu dibelakangmu sudah ada prajuritku" Ujar Harabojie sambil berjalan.

Setelahnya kyuhyun langsung berbalik arah dan melayangkan pukulannya kearah muka prajurit tersebut. Prajurit tersbut terhuyung karena tidak siap dengan tindakan kyuhyun. Setelah menggumpulkan kembali kesadarannya diapun membalas pukulan kyuhyun dan melukai sudut bibir kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terus bergulat dan saling adu tonjos sampai akhirnya kyuhyun merasa puas dan lemah. Dia pun berhenti dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan muka memar, pelipis serta ujung bibir yang berdarah. Kedua tangannya juga sudah bengkak akibat meninju muka prajurit tadi.

"OPPAAA" Teriak Sungmin ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan melewati kamarnya dengan badan yang sudah babak belur.

"Oppa gwenchana? Oppa wae gurae? Kenapa begini? Sudah minnie bilang jangan nakal oppa. Hiks hiks lihatlah apa yang terjadi" Ujar Ssungmin sambil terhisak.

"Gwenchana chagi, oppa baik-baik saja" Bisik Kyuhyun lemah.

"Eonniii~ Oppa~ tolong" Teriak Sungmin karena melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan ambruk. Mendengar teriakan Sungmin membuat Yesung dan yang lain keluar bahka Halmonie dan Halabojie lee juga ikut keluar.

"OMO! Kyuhyun ah" teriak Eunhyuk

"Kyu wae gurae?" Tanya Donghae sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dibantu Yesung. Mereka berdua memapah badan Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka diikuti Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang memengang tangan sungmin yang sedang menagis hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi yeobo? Kenapa Kyuhyun babak belur begitu?" Ujar Halmonie Lee.

"Biarkan saja dia begitu. Dia sendiri yang ingin melampiaskan amaranya. Besok mungkin dia akan sadar dengan takdirnya" ujar Harabojie sambil menarik Halmonie untuk meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka sedang berdiri tadi.

"Apa yang tengah kau bicarakan?" Tanya Halmonie kembali

"Liat saja nanti, cha ayo kita masuk". Ajak Halabojie sambil berjalan dan dia bergumam di dalam hatinya,

"Kau memang orang yang tangguh Kyuhyun ah aku tau itu, tidak salah YoungWoon memilihmu menjadi menantu dan aku juga tidak akan salah menjadikan mu sebagai cucu menantu kerajaan ini"

TBC

Hai dut its back buat yang nungguin The Brandals. Uda mulai ke konflik nih, udah mulai perang batin. Next mungkin juga ada yang mulai perang batin juga dan konflik dengan si para orang tua kerajaan ini. Oke see you ya ditunggu reviewnyaaa. Byebyeee


End file.
